Why Jubilee Doesn't Sit On The Couch
by The Scratch Man
Summary: AKA: Five times she walked into the Recreation Room when she shouldn't have. Contains some slash.  Polaris/Havok, Northstar/Iceman, Gambit/Chamber, Angel/Husk.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Or Supernatural.**

**A/N: I'm just taking a little mind-break from my other fics right now. This is a little fluff that hit me. Please review. **

**Summary: Why Jubilee doesn't sit on the couch. Five times she walked into the Recreation Room when she shouldn't have.**

* * *

><p>Jubilee liked to watch TV. Of course she did. She lived in a mansion with a large flat-screen and over 200 channels on cable.<p>

The Recreation Room was a very comfortable place. There was a pool table, a foosball table, a couch, and three armchairs around the television.

The couch definitely was the best place to watch TV from, but Jubilee never sat there. If the armchairs were occupied, she would sit on the ground, even if there was an open space on the couch.

It wasn't that she didn't like the couch –she used to love it. But once you are aware of what happens on those cushions, you just aren't comfortable with sitting on them.

Let's just say that the definition of the phrase 'Recreation Room' stretches very far.

...

**1. **The first time was two years ago. It was late, but Jubilee had just returned to the mansion from a night of partying with her non-mutant friends from town. She walked through the kitchen, grabbing something to munch on, and headed toward the Rec Room to catch the late night shows.

As she neared, she heard sounds of the television already on… and it sounded like someone was watching porno. Jubilee stepped into the room, took one look at the couch and turned right around.

There are just some parts of Alex Summers and Lorna Dane that should she should never have to see.

...

**2.** Traumatic as her experience that night had been, Jubilee never expected to walk in on anyone getting it on in the Recreation Room ever again. Four months later, she was wandering about the halls at 2am, unable to sleep. Someone was watching TV in the Rec Room, so Jubilee decided to join them –watching television at odd hours was actually not an uncommon occurrence in the X-Mansion.

Yet, as she walked into the room, her eyes fell to the two entangled bodies on the couch. The action movie that was playing on the screen projected a glow of light onto them, and Jubilee didn't have to recognize the clothes scattered everywhere to recognize Gambit and Chamber.

...

**3.**The third time was not a month later, but luckily, Jubilee cleared her throat from the doorway before Gambit or Chamber's pants could be removed. They looked up at her sheepishly, and disentangled themselves.

...

**4. **Jubilee was fortunate enough to not encounter another situation in the Rec Room late at night for many months. She had stopped going to the Recreation Room after eleven PM and before seven AM, so maybe that had something to do with it. Yet it seemed that she had let her guard down.

The school had gone out on a weekend field trip, leaving only a select few behind. Jubilee had decided to skip the trip since she had been feeling a little sick. The mansion was empty as she shuffled through the halls in her PJs and a robe, so when she made herself a hot cocoa and went to the Recreation Room at 10pm to watch some Supernatural, the last thing she expected to see were wings that didn't belong to Castiel, and Paige in the nude.

...

**5. **It was just after New Year's. Jubilee had fallen asleep in an armchair in front of the TV. She was generally a deep sleeper, so she supposed she could understand that Jean-Paul and Bobby didn't think that she would wake up. Somehow, though, she awoke very suddenly. She took one look at Bobby wearing nothing but boxers and Jean-Paul only wearing a pair of pants and screamed, "HOLY FUCK, NOT AGAIN!"

They jumped apart and Jubilee clutched the arms of her chair with a crazed look in her eye, "Are you people TRYING to give me PTS? Fuck somewhere else!"

And then Jubilee vowed to never again step foot inside the Recreation Room unless it was midday.

Of course, two months later…


End file.
